


Honey

by arachnidsGrip



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidsGrip/pseuds/arachnidsGrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mituna and Sollux being adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuttlefish_Culler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttlefish_Culler/gifts).



> My sister said to write Sollux and Mituna 8eing cuties. Still not sure if she was 8eing serious 8ut I decided why not.

Sollux sighed, glancing at his brother. Actually, they weren't brothers, but it was the easiest way to put it and they acted like brothers, so that's what they called their relationship.

"Hey, Thollucth. I want honey." Mituna announced, snuggling closer to his brother's side, not seeming to realize Sollux's dislike of the invasion of personal space. "Can you get me thome? Pleathe? I want honey!"

"Fine, I'll get you thome fucking honey." Sollux snapped, grumbling as he got up and stomped towards the kitchen, Mituna still screeching "Honey! Honey! I want honey!" over and over again. Sollux sighed.

When he returned to the living room, Mituna had stretched out and taken over the couch. He squealed in delight when he saw the jar of honey clutched in Sollux's claws, trying and failing to snatch it from him. Sollux handed it over when Mituna moved, then watched as Mituna seemed to decide he had to devour every bit of it.

Sollux frowned, though he felt the desire to smile. Mituna was just so happy, so innocent. Actually, forget innocent. Sollux had seen him groping Latula and trying to talk her into sex the other day. Either way, he felt content, no, pleased, when he was around Mituna. He had an odd urge to protect him, to look out for him. Sollux didn't understand it. He didn't understand it, but he still smiled. He didn't know what it would be called, but he did know it was different. It was different, and he liked it.

Suddenly, Sollux smiled. "Hey, Mituna, wanna play thome gameth?" Sollux asked. Mituna smiled.

Sollux would devote all the time in the world just to see that smile again.


End file.
